The House That Wasn't Full
by HomeschoolGirl
Summary: DJ Tanner is twenty-two. She still lives at home. She can't bring herself to move. Stephanie is growing up. She's almost done with high-school. She doesn't know where to go. Michelle is dealing with Comet, who's getting older, Joey's new girlfriend, and the pressure of growing up. Follow these characters in a three-part story that spans 6 years.


Hi Ya'll!

Anyone else _Full House_ fans? LOLOLOL!

Well, I suppose you are, if you're reading this. :D

Anywho, I decided to give this a shot.

Thanks if you're reading it! I looooove reviews. :)

Thanks!

-Homey

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own _Full House_. Which is probably best. Because if I did it would still be going on, all these years later.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Part One 

Donna Jo "DJ" Tanner

22 Years Old

_4 years after Full House_

If there was one thing DJ did _not_ want for her birthday, it was what he was dangling in front of her.

"A key," She said, biting her lip.

"You say it like it's a ring," Steve replied nervously. "I mean, I can get you one. If you want me to."

DJ reached out to pluck it from his hand. "No. No ring."

"Okay."

"What sort of key is this?" She asked, studying it, even though it was nondescript. Just silver and…that was pretty much it.

"A key to my house."

She folded her arms across her chest. "What does that mean?"

He forced a laugh. "Um, that you can come to my place whenever you want."

"That's it?"

"I mean, if you wanted something bigger—"

"No, no," She said hurriedly. "I don't. Definitely not." She smiled and slipped it into her pocket. "This is great, Steve."

He smiled and leaned across the table, presumably to kiss her, but she never found out because the waitress arrived with their food.

"Thanks," DJ said, accepting her steak. She immediately cut it down the middle and gave half to Steve.

"You don't want all of it?" He asked, looking down at his plate, which was now piled with meat. More than even Joey could eat, and that was saying something.

"Well, Holly's on this…vegetarian kick," DJ explained. "None of us have had any red meat in a month. So I'm trying to stick to it, to be nice, but I'm beginning to feel anemic."

"Joey's new girlfriend not working out so well?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"We prefer to call her a gal-pal. And we hope it's temporary. She's such a drama queen. So totally _not_ for Joey." DJ took a bite of steak and chewed. "You know what? I'll take that other half back."

Steve laughed and forked it over to her. He watched with amusement as she devoured the first half of her meal.

"I wondered when you were going to come up for air," He said, when she took a breath. DJ ignored his quip and wiped her mouth.

"We're all hoping she's out. Soon," She continued.

"Are you unhappy there?" Steve asked.

DJ frowned. "Not…exactly. I mean, I still have my room. But Steph's seventeen now. She's having to share with a twelve-year-old. By the time _I _was her age, I'd had my room for years. I guess I just feel kind of bad, living there. I need to find a place."

Steve cleared his throat. "Um…"

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"So that key?"

"Uh-huh." She patted her pocket, where it was sandwiched safely between the denim of her jeans and her thigh.

"It has…other purposes."

"Oh-kay," She said slowly. "Is it magical? Does it grow money?"

He closed his eyes. "DJ, I love you."

"Thanks." She said with a grin. "I love you, too." But then she sat up a bit straighter. "Oh no. You're not breaking up with me—are you?"

"What? No." His eyes flew open. "Will you…" He coughed. "_Moveinwithme_?"

"Come again?"

"Ugh." He stared at the ceiling. "Will you…move in…"

"With you?" She finished.

For a moment, all was silent.

"Yeah," He exhaled, bringing his head forward. "I want you too."

"_Oh_," She said. "Well, um. Dad…there's him…and the twins…plus Comet."

"You can visit them every day," He promised. "I live close."

She brushed her hair off her forehead. "I don't know, Steve."

He frowned. "I'm closer to your college than your Dad's house is, and you could get away from the gal-pal, create your _own_ rules. Plus Steph could have your old room, it'd clear out some space for everyone."

DJ's mind was reeling. "But there's…cons," She said lamely.

"Okay. I'd like to hear them."

She bit her lip. "Well, I can't think of any. At the moment."

He smiled and reached across the table to touch her cheek. "You don't need to make any rash decisions. Think about it. Let me know."

"Sure." She turned her head to kiss his palm. "Thanks, Steve."

"You're welcome, Deej. Happy Birthday."

* * *

DJ walked up the steps to her house less than an hour later and opened the door. She had a key for it, too. Both seemed to weigh heavily on her conscience.

Michelle was on her the second she opened the door.

"So DJ? Guess what?"

"What?" She asked obligingly, hanging up her coat. She always elected to take her purse to her room, after an incident had occurred with one of the twins, scissors, and a debit card. She still cringed thinking about it.

"I taught Comet _five_ new tricks."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It took forever. Denise helped."

"Show me."

"Okay!" Michelle pivoted off the landing that led into the living room, yelling for their golden retriever. He was nearing elderly age, at twelve years old.

Oh, who was she kidding? Comet was old. Very old.

The dog hobbled in, slightly off kilter. DJ smiled sadly at him. He looked up at her and sat down on his haunches.

"Comet," Michelle said, pointing at him. "Blink!"

He blinked.

"Yay, Comet!" DJ said, realizing that Michelle had adapted the tricks to his abilities. In the past, she'd taught him several things. Some of them very complicated.

Michelle smiled and took a bow.

"Comet," Michelle said, "Sniff."

He sniffed.

DJ jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Hurray for Comet!" Perhaps she was overdoing it, but she felt like she needed to.

"Comet…dance!"

The dog moved his head from side to side, looking thrilled at the prospect of being able to entertain. DJ danced right along with him.

"What is this?" A voice came from the stairs. "A circus?" The person laughed.

DJ stopped dancing. So did Comet.

"Hi, Holly," She said flatly.

Joey's girlfriend sashayed down the stairs, combing her blonde hair back with her fingers. She grinned at them.

"Those are some spiffy tricks, Michelle," She said.

Michelle glared at the floor. "I wasn't done."

Holly went to stand by DJ, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Can you hold that for a sec? I need to talk to Deej."

"Fine," Michelle muttered darkly. She patted Comet's head. "C'mon boy."

He followed her out of the room. DJ wished she hadn't gone.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to Holly, resigned to her fate.

"So I was, like, thinking of something to give to Joey for our six-month anniversary," She began. "And I thought—okay, something funny. Right?"

DJ nodded.

"But he has, like, _everything_ funny. He's so funny."

_This has to be _the _woman who gave blondes a bad rep_, She thought. In reality, she said, "Yeah. He's funny, all right."

Holly laughed. "So what should I give him? A puppy?"

"I don't think Dad would like that."

"A kitten?"

"Or that."

"A fish?"

"…Or that. Nothing that breathes and causes messes. Plus, the last time we had a fish, Michelle killed it. It's a sore spot for her."

Holly sighed. "If we lived on our own, we could have _anything_."

DJ nodded blankly. "Yeah. I guess."

"It just gets so tiring, living with other people."

"Actually—" DJ began, then stopped. "Look, I've got to go."

Holly pushed her lower lip out in a pout. "Okay. I'll talk to Danny."

DJ didn't respond. She just got out of there.

Fast.

Steve's was staring to look pretty good.


End file.
